Sara Simple
' Sara Simple' is a deuteragonist in the animated film The Legend of Frosty the Snowman. She is a sharp and independent young girl, who is Tommy's love interest and dreams of becoming an urban planner instead of a princess when she grows up. At the beginning, she first did not interest Tommy before (strongly believing that he is under Principal Pankley's control) and doesn't know the first thing about "captivating to a suitor" (which was meaning for "true love") or discovering the truth about the history of Tommy's father; Mayor Tinkerton. But until when she looks through the Frosty the Snowman comic book (that Tommy had found in the secret room underneath the public library), she apologizes to him for her actions and decided to join him and the crew afterwards to help rescue Frosty, who had melted through the thin ice yesterday. In her original casual form (in the movie), she wears a teal blue turquoise dress with a light yellow spring-jacket, in the winter (mostly in the movie), She wears a purple and lavender winter coat with light teal blue earmuffs, dark teal boots/ice skates (created by Frosty) and teal blue mittens, and in the spring (only seen in the epilogue), She wears a pink shirt with orange trimmings and violet capris. Sara has been hating two things: being cooped up in her room "all day" and piano lessons (forced by her mother). In the springtime epilogue, while reading an "Urban Design" book (in the CBC Television Channel, she is reading "Magic and You" book), Sara had gave up on her dream and decided to be with Tommy, since she now interests him, instead. Gallery TLoFtSm- Sara Simple's outfits.png|Sara Simple's outfits TLoFtSm- Springtime Sara Simple.png|Sara Simple reading a Urban Design book TLoFtSm- Ms. Simple brushing Sara's hair.png|Mrs. Simple brushing Sara's long hair TLoFtSm Blu Ray (New Scene edited)- Charlie meets Sara Simple the next day....png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 22.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 3.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 2.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 19.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 16.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 18.png TLoFtSm DVD cover.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 13.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 8.png IMG 20170727 223247 kindlephoto-14785175.jpg|Animation error of Sara's eyes being crossed TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Sara seeks the Truth! (Edit).png TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Just Let you know (Tommy shocked).png TLoFtSm Blu Ray- Walter Wader, Sara Simple & Charlie Tinkerton (Edit).png TLoFtSm Wider screen.png TLoFtSm Netflix scene.png TLoFtSm- Sara felt tight.png|Sara Simple feeling uncomfortable TLoFtSm- Frosty carries Sara Simple.png Frosty.jpg TLoFtSm (Blu Ray)- keeping Sara's dreams.png TLoFtSm- curious Sara Simple listening to Tommy Tinkerton.png|curious Sara Simple listening to Tommy Tinkerton TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 38.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 40.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 41.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 32.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 5.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 19.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 16.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 18.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 8.png The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widerscreen (7).png The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widerscreen (13).png|"I don't want to be a princess!" TLoFtSm- Well, don't blame me. He was like that when I found him..png TLoFtSm- Sara and her mother Mrs. Simple.png TLoFtSm- The Skarlow Brothers rescues Sara and Frosty!.png TLoFtSm- Frosty is brought back to life!.png TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton meets Sara Simple.png TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton hides from Sara Simple.png TLoFtSm- Sara Simple calling out for help.jpg|"Help!" Old Sara Simple (TLoFtSm) (full body).png|My concept art/ design of old Sara Simple TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Sara Simple- The Scent of Mischeif.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Sara Simple jumps over the gate.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- A New Day in Evergreen.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Sara Simple gets annoyed by a piano (1).png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Mrs. Simple about to slam the doors.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Sara Simple meets Frosty.jpeg TLoFtSm- Sara whispers to Frosty.png TLoFtSm (Alternate Version)- Time to Go get our Snowman scene.png TLoFtSm- children falling!.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Kids